Seireitei High
by Mean Faol Banrigh
Summary: what would happen if bleach was a highschool... and Lupa hooks up with one of the teachers... Urahara/OC and Ulquiorra/OC
1. Inside secrets

Disclaimer: i dont own bleach... but i do own Lupa... and have permision to use ryura

* * *

--1 Month ago--

xXx Ryura's P.O.V xXx

"Move it Nnoitora" I hissed

"Hmmm..." Nnoitora smirked "make me"

"Jiruga" droned Ulquiorra's monotonous voice "let her through" (A/N: chivalry may not be dead after all... YAY) "or I will make you"

Growling Nnoitora stepped aside as Ulquiorra came through the door and put his arm around my waist and took me to the table behind Lupa who, upon seeing that I wasn't sitting with her, looked around and let her head fall to the desk when she realized that Nnoitora was to be sitting by her.

"Why me" she sighs.

I pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled down a note

'Duh... cause u have only THE FUCKING BIGGEST crush on Urahara-Sensei ever!!  
- Ryura'

I folded it into a football and flicked it at the back of her head when Urahara-Sensei wasn't looking. I giggled as it hit with a barely audible thud and fell to the floor. Ulquiorra glanced at me and gave me a what-did-you-do-now look. Lupa turned around and glared at me and in response I just pointed to the floor; she picked up the note and read it.

She tossed it back and it landed on my paper

'I DO NOT!!! WHAT GAVE U THAT IDEA!!! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE TOLD U  
-Lupa'

'Do to'

'NUH-UH'

'Uh-huh'

I don't think she even notice when Urahara-Sensei looked over her shoulder

xXx Lupa's Pov xXx

A shadow fell over my paper "Me thinks the lady does protest too much" Urahara-sensei said grinning down at me.

--3 weeks ago--

I waited till Urahara-Sensei left the room and took the picture I had drawn of him and put it on the small board he kept on the door, jotting my initials on the corner before running to get to History before the bell rang.

--Today--

I opened the door and was surprised to see that I was the first one there, well except a blonde man wearing a green and white bucket hat sitting on the desk at the front, a clipboard in his hand. "Urahara-Sensei" I smiled as he looked up at me and grinned.

"Lupa"

I walked over and sat by him "whatcha doing"

"Drawing"

"What" I leaned over to look at the clipboard but he pulled it away

"Not yet" he smiled at me. A real smile, one that few ever saw, "You'll see when im done"

Pouting I took my seat at the first table and laid my head on the top as students started to file in patiently waiting for Ryura to join the class.

"Pssssst"

He looked up and whispered back just over the other voices mumbling in the room "what"

"Is it done yet" all I got in response was a chuckle as he put the clipboard on top of his desk.

"Hmmm... flirting yet again I assume" laughed Ryura from her new spot beside me

"Maaaybeh"

"God Lupa... hat and clogs... could you have picked a weirder guy"

"Says the girl who got caught sucking face with the most emotionless person in school"

"and by Kurosatchi no less" came the amused voice of Urahara-sensei "surprised he didn't cut you open just to see what goes on in those hormone-ridden brains of yours" he was grinning as some of the kids in the class that have yet to have the creepy Physics teacher looked at one-another with apprehension "but then again... he could have just came to me" writing the reading assignment on the board he looked back at the class "well... considering that its Monday and no one likes Monday anyway Im going to help start your day off good... just read the chapter and do the vocabulary"

Collective groans where heard around the room some accompanied by thuds as heads hit the desk.

Not one to piss off teachers I like (really, REALLY like in this case) I got out a few pieces of paper and scrawled a quick note to Ryura on one

'You would think they just discovered that they were gonna have to give Gin-kun a birthday party  
-Lupa'

And opened my book to start on the vocabulary as I waited for a reply

'I know... it's hilarious  
-Ryura'

A sticky note paper airplane landed on my desk with a small doodle of a cross eyed stickperson sticking there tongue out.

'Cute or not, your not exempt from work  
-Kisuke'

I looked up to see him pretending to be asleep with his feet on the desk and thought that it would be rude not to reply

'A lesser woman would think you were hitting on her... lol  
-Lupa'

'And a lesser man would be ;]  
-Kisuke'

Laughing to my self I finished my work and started drawing a chibi wolf wearing a green and white striped bucket hat.

_**RING!!!**_

"Lupa... would you stay after class..."

"Yes sensei" I started putting my stuff in my Nine Inch Nails (A/N: awesome band) bag as the other students left, grateful that this prolonged the dreaded period ahead of me. After the door shut i stood and put my bag over my shoulder I walked up to the desk smiling "is it done yet"

"Yes"

"Do I get to see it?"

"Do I get a kiss" he was grinning now, god he could be such a pervert

"Gotta let me see it first"

He sighed over dramatically "fine" he handed me the paper from his clip board. It was a picture of me staring into space; my head resting on my hand, with a howling wolf in the background. His initials were in the bottom right corner.

"Its beautiful" I whispered and looked at his seat; only to find it empty, as he put his hands on my hips.

"I thought you might like it"

"I love it" I turned my head to kiss him. His lips were really soft, even after these past few weeks it still amazed me. I laughed a little as his stubble tickled my chin.

He pulled away enough to talk "what"

"It tickles... I like it" I leaned back into the kiss as the warning bell rang making me sigh and put my forehead on his shoulder "there are freshman for you to scare... and Ise is going to kill me if im late"

"Ill give you a pass just in case" he said scrawling an apology on a green sticky note and handing it to me

"Thanks" giving him a quick peck on the cheek I ran out the door. And right into "Ryura"

* * *

BUM BUM BUM... OH NOES... WHAT WILL I DO NEXT


	2. Outside trouble

Disclaimer: I only own Lupa and have permission to use Ryura. The rest belongs to Tite Kubo

...

OH.... AND ATREYU =3

* * *

She smirked that 'gotcha' smirk of hers as she pulled me off toward our History class "spill"

"Later... please"

"Ugh... Fine... We have a sub in History today... It's Yamada. He said we're having a free day"

"Thank god" opening to door I looked in the class where the students where talking about nothing and some even had out MP3 players. I took a seat at the back table across from Ulquiorra and beside Grimmjow, Ryura sitting in the remaining seat.

"Ok... its later... spill. Now, or im gonna have Grimmy kick your ass"

"Pfft... he wishes" I grinned at Grimmjow who huffed disgruntled.

"Come on... I saw you... and there is NO way I could have misunderstood that"

"..."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About two weeks"

"This is what im talking about when I say you never tell me anything" she strained to make her voice calm as she obviously wanted to choke me right then and there.

"What the fuck are you talking about" said Grimmjow.

"Lupa is... learning biology... from Urahara-sensei"

"Duh... that's his cla- OHHHHH" his eyes got wide as it clicked

"Yeah" she grinned

I hit my head on the table "Grimmy... honestly... love ya like a brother... but you can be such a retard"

"Hey... I'm offended by that statement"

Ryura got up and patted Grimmjow on the back "yes... we're all very proud of you that you understood it..." a dull thud sounded as she hit the back of his head "GOD YOUR DENSE"

"Hey Grimmjow" came the ever smug voice of Nnoitora "looks like she's got you whipped"

We all shot him glares... well except Ulquiorra who did nothing... as usual

"Shut the fuck up asshole" Grimmjow snapped rubbing his head

"Up yours bitch"

"I will kick your ass"

"You wish"

"PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME" Ryura was back in her seat and raising her hand and waving it fervently

"NOOOOO PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME" I said glaring at her my hand raised

"ME FIRST"

"NO... ME"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED"

Growling we solved things in the normal manner

"Rock! Paper! SCISSORS!"

"Ha ha i win" announced a smug Ryura as she crushed my scissors

"Bitch"

"And proud of it"

"Nahh" I stuck my tongue out at her

"Nahh your self" she got up and walked over to Nnoitora who stood to tower over her before being tornado kicked and having his.... lower regions stomped on. "Dont fuck with our Grimmy kitty"

"HEY"

"Shut up"

Telsa ran over to Nnoitora's side "Nnoitora-sama... are you ok"

"NO!!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" Telsa, having no other choice, backed away from his groups fallen leader and sat back down by Halibel and Luppi

"Nnoitora... ya kno... i think that you should go to see Unohana to be sure your balls are still there" i looked to the source of the laughing voice to see the face of Ogichi Shirosaki... He was Ichigos cousin... But he was cool.

"SHIRO... YOUR HERE" I waved over the albino and he pulled up a chair sitting in it backwards

"So... what did he do this time" he grinned

"Insulted grimmy... again"

"Ahhh"

"Yeah"

"I smell coffee" standing up i went to the door and looked around before darting down the hall to trio

"I dont like her" said the blonde... she had the coffee.

"Whats to like" said the shortest... her black hair was in double braids that ended tied to gold colored hoops.

"You dont even know her" her voice sounded vaugly familiar... i think her name was Youroichi... she talked to Kisuke alot.

"We dont have to" the blonde said before taking a drink of the coffee.

_'thats myyyyyyy coffee bitch'_

"I agree with Matsumoto, we're your friends" it was braidy chick again.

"Soifon, as appreciated as your pointless hatred of Kisukes girlfriend is... its not needed" Youroichi practically scolded the shorter woman.

"Are you sure you ok with Kisuke having a girlfriend..." said the blonde one, Matsumoto.

"YES" Youroichi insisted

"Im still gonna talk to him... and her if im lucky" Soifon gripped

I had heard enough, running up I took the coffee... It was cold, iced probly... Mocha from the smell of it. "MINE" I ran on, down the hall and into 'Ichimaru-sama's' office, sitting on his desk and taking a cookie from the plate "whatcha doing"

"Making a rather sad attempt to beat your high score" laughed the fox like vice principal

"How close are ya"

"Im still 1000 points down and have one pinball le- i blame you" he grinned and took a cookie.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN" damnit... it was Matsumoto

"Im not giving back her coffee" I dead panned as she burst in the door.

"Giiin... She took my coffee" pouted the busty blonde

"How... The hell... Do you even _consider _walking with those?" I asked plainly taking a large gulp of the de-lidded coffee. She opened her mouth to respond "Yeah... On second thought... I dont really wanna know" I hopped down and grabbed another cookie and left when I heard an all to chipper voice.

"Awww... Did you get in trouble again Lupa" turning on my heel I glared at the girl in the white and red cheerleading uniform. I never did get the nessesity for them, the only sports we had were fencing and soccer... neither of which called for the damned bimbos. we didnt even have school colors... the fencing uniforms were white and the soccer uniforms where white and blue... WHERE DOES THE RED COME FROM

"What do you want little Kotetsu" I glared feircely "dont you have teacher to suck up to"

She opened her mouth respond but was cut off by the bell.

"OH HO LOOKIE THERE" I grinned "That makes me AND the school that doesnt want you to speak" I turned on heel and found myself looking at Kisuke's chest

"Lupa... What have I told you about tormenting the cheerleaders?"

I sighed heavily and looked up at his face "ta not to."

"Thatta girl" he smiled down at me and patting my head before heading off to his class.

-- 6th Period--

I sat down, putting my feet on the desk and putting in my earphones as I made faces at the poor, poor blind man that had managed to get chosen to watch over 'Study Hall'.

"LUUUUPAAAA... GUESS WHAT!!!" Ryuura screamed, managing to drown out Becoming The Bull as she yanked the headphones out of my ear, sitting down across the table.

"What?"

* * *

Oooooooooh boy... Knowing Ryuura its not something that will end well... Or maybe its just some random fact that she wants Lupa to know... Well... We'll find out next time...


	3. Interception

Disclaimer: I only own this twisted product of my imagination and Lupa but have permission to use the otha OC. The rest belongs to Tite Kubo

"Banana" - Dialouge

_'Banana'_ - Thoughts

_**'Banana'**_- Txting

.... *giggle* I like banana's

* * *

"Dolphins are the only other animals that have sex for pleasure!!!!"

"Aizen-san... I assure you that we didnt want to know that" Tousen sighed.

Ryura made a face at him.

"... How- no... Why. _Why_ do you know that?"

"I got bored. Oh and I'm changing my name."

"What to?"

"Zenmetsu"

"Zenmetsu Aizen? That sounds kinda strange..."

"But soon I'm going to be Zenmetsu Schiffer"

".... I... Dont hear the bells"

"That's cause you have a certain blond on the brain"

".... Totally beside the point... Wanna go bug your dad?"

"I have to go home with him."

"... Then how bout Szayel?"

"You have to go home with him"

" Damnit... I'm bored"

Ulquiorra sat down, followed by Grimmjow and Ogichi.

"Shiro... I'm bored... Fissit."

He grinned lopsidedly "I would but blueberry hear tells me yer with Hat n Clogs...."

"............... Your a perv. ANY GRIMMY IS NOT A BLUEBERRY!!!"

"I gotta goooo..." Ryura said, practically dragging Ulquiorra out of the room.

My phone went off in my pocket. It was from Kisuke. **_'I have planning this period, wanna come over?'_**

I quickly responded**_ 'Yeah... B there in a sec'_** before starting a new message_** 'USE PROTECTION XD LOL'**_.I sent that one to Ryura and then changed her name in my phone book before silently gathering my bags. Sneaking past Tousen I opened the door and was half way through when I heard Momo's voice.

"Lupa-san is leaving"

"Grantz-san... I don't recall giving you permission to leave"

I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped Momo off, leaving her stunned as I darted out the door and down the hall, skidding to a stop and hideing by a locker when I saw Unohana. The last time she caught me running in the hall she had made me help out for a week. And I hate needles. Hate them with a passion. And it happened to be 'free Vacine' week.

Peeking to see if she was gone I darted the rest of the way to Kisuke's room, slipping in and closing the door quietly behind me. When I turned around I saw Kisuke sitting in his chair, feet on his desk and Soifon standing across from him, now that I got a good look at her I realized that she was the police officer that had brought me home last time I was caught out after curfew. I had given her a hard time about that. I mean, I was only going to Dairy Queen _'God... How fucking gay is it that the entire town has a curfew of midnight. Fucking retarded. SO WHAT IF I WANNA DAMN BLIZARD AT TWO IN THE DAMN MORNING?!?!?!'_

"Ahhh.... Grantz-san... I'm sure your brother would be thrilled to know that you are dating one of his colleges."

"................... Son of a bitch" I muttered, scowling "Look lady.... Its not like its pedophilia... We aint done nothing. And if you know anything about him then you'll know that there is no way he would lie about getting some... Maybe about not, but that depends on who it is"

"Thats what I told her."

"Urahara-san... I would like a word with her in private please."

I glared at her "anything you have to say to me about this you can say infront of him."

"Fine. There are 3 things that a man his age thinks about."

"Not with him... Theres at least a good.... five things."

"Humor me"

"Hime-chan, his car, food, how he's going to keep me entertained the next weekend, and sex"

"....."

"Oh, speaking of Hime-chan. She's got a doctors appointment tomorrow. She's gotta go get a shot"

"Aww.... Poor Hime-chan." I said, thinking of the small ginger cat."Tell her I said it was all daddys fault and I had nothing to do with the poking."

"Who is Hime-chan"

"Thats Benihime to you" I said, scowling slightly "And she is his cat. Well... I found her... But she likes him better." I said, pouting as I went to sit on his desk.

"Its only cause you hardly ever see her."

"Baka Szayel and his cat allergies." I mumbled. "Now... Where were we going with this?"

Soifon twitched slightly "How old are you"

"I turn 17 next month" I said with a smirk.

"... Do you have any evidence of this?"

"Last I checked you aren't in uniform." I said, smirking at the short officer. "And where's your visitors pass?"

"I'm subbing today."

"... I pity them" my phone went off in my pocket. "Hold on" I pulled it out and looked at it. It was from Zenmetsu _**'You 2'**_

**_'Save me... I'm suffering the inquisistion'_** I responded.

Seconds later I got another. **_'bout what?'_**

**_'Me and Ki'_**

**_'god you have a pet name for him'_**

**_'... Shut up and get your asses up here... Pretend to need help with your homework or something'_**

**_'fine... BRT'_**

I smiled at Soifon "Now... If you don't mind, I have someone that is coming up for some tutoring and I would prefer them not see you questioning us lest suspicions be raised."

"Don't think this means I'm leaving you alone" She snapped before walking out the door, Zenmetsu and Ulquiorra walking in soon after.

"I am here to save my BFFF and her star crossed lover from the horrible injustice of the legal system.

I looked at her like she was an idiot "I'm dating the biology teacher... Not the English Lit. teacher."

"SO!!!! I WAS THINKING OVER THAT THE ENTIRE WAY HERE!!!! LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHOW SOME APPRECIATION"

"No!"

"Screw you! Maybe I _wont_ tell Szayel that your coming home with me today"

"What the hell?!"

"Lupa... I take it she knows?"

"Yeah"

Kisuke looked at her with a smile "Wanna come to the movies with us this weekend?" he asked.

"....... What ya watchen?"

"If you go you'll find out"

".... Okay"

"I dont wanna go to the movies... Its all warm out side... Lets go to the lake."

"I'll see what I can do" he grinned.

"Yays" I hugged him as the bell rang. "Are you serious... Damn this day has gone by fast...."

Zenmetsu nodded. "I agree... Still got one more period though.... TO BAND"

I grinned and nodded, pulling her out the door and leaving the guys stunned at us showing enthusiasm on a monday.

* * *

Oh god... They look forward to it. Then agian. Its band. No one would not look forward to it. Especially if you had the band teachers they do xD


End file.
